Clouds of Judgment
An action/rpg game that takes place in a steampunk/fantasy era where airships and dragons roam freely, and where the world is threatened by diseases as well an enemy who wishes to destroy it in order to cleanse it. Only a select few that are thrown together may be able to cleanse it. Features * The Battle System is Action Time, including the chain system and free battle positions as introduced in Final Fantasy X-2. Though the party members can switch with each other in and out of the battle much like Final Fantasy X. * Each of the party members can wear up to 10 outfits, each of which act like Job Classes. * Characters who have the steal ability have higher chances of stealing rarer items and/or accessories as they level up. * Much like Final Fantasy XIII, the player is judged on a rating of zero to five stars, which is based on a comparison between the party's power and battle duration, along with some items and the amount of gil earned. Characters Playable * Rain Sanford - A young and caring daughter of General Sanford whose belief in love has dwindled to naught. * Ike Sanford - Rain's misunderstood yet serious twin brother whose lives to protect his family. * Liam Draconys - A former soldier who now lives as an airship pilot but still haunted by the loss of his former comrades. * Zak Sterling - Liam's steadfast partner and co-pilot who also left the army, though was once a ne'er-do-well orphan. * Nicholas Halcón - A man who turned down his Ninja heritage and now survives by working as a bartender. * James Valharen - A former policeman on the run who has given up on justice and righteousness. * Alex Drace - A gentle giant who rose from humble beginnings to become an officer in the military. * Jennica Cinto - A rough and tumble yet outgoing and spunky orphan who settles issues with her own two hands. * Nathan 'Nate' Masters - A depression-ridden young man who works tirelessly to create a better life for his sister. * Samantha 'Sam' Masters - Rain's roommate who depends on her loving brother to achieve her dreams. * Rachael Abendrot - A reclusive teen who would rather rely on her booksmarts than on her own voice. * Concord - A female Aurknight who houses souls within herself but quite enigmatic about her motives. * The Black Spirit - A mysterious Black Market merchant with a shady past; his true name is unknown. Guests * Ozora - A beautiful woman who is never seen far from Akito. Her past and identity remains shrouded in mystery. * 0MEGA - A sentry who's the brute of the Aurknights; it is known for staying completely still unless needed. * Ser Vox Bolverk - A straight, no-nonsense military commander who once served under General Sanford. * Idiza Dragomir - The former prime minister of Arreglaser who, after being overthrown by Lord Akito, has sworn revenge. Non-Playable * Akito Yashusa - The leader of Arreglaser, he is a crippled young man whose ultimate dream is to one day rid the world of suffering. * The Angels - Fierce warriors who, despite broken bodies, have intact spirits and live to destroy those who would harm their Lord. * The Aurknights - Armor-clad beings whose pasts and true intentions are unknown. * Professor Seraph - A college professor to Rain and Sam who works alongside the party as their main strategist and adviser. * Luce - A dog owned by the Masters siblings. Abilities Full list can be found here. Category:RPG Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated